Somebody To Love
by CloudsInTheSea
Summary: Lovino is feeling lonelier then usual so he takes an unexpected walk along a nearby beach.He never knew it could lead him to his first friend.


[APH]Someone to Love - A Hetalia - Axis Powers Fanfic-

(A/N - This is a SpaMano Fic I made based on a song I heard.I don't know it's name but it sounded nice and I like it!So..yeh.Anyways Translations are at the bottom of the story and uh I don't know what else I could tell you in the A/N..This story was first written late at night but wasn't finished so I had to continue it the next day.And it was written while I was on holiday!!Anyways enjoy the fanfic I posted online on my account!)

!Notes!

~Means the Beginning or End of the story~

And I don't own the characters in Hetalia Axis Powers!Credit goes to the creators of the anime!(Hidekaz Himaruya)

Summary:Lovino is feeling lonelier then usual so he takes an unexpected walk along a nearby beach.He never knew it could lead him to his first friend...or his soon called lover.

~Someone to Love ~

Lovino Vargas was feeling longer then usual.Of course he lived in a nice, cosy house with his cheerful Nonno and his annoying but loving fratello, Feliciano but he was always isolated in his room.He would take fiestas every now and then,read a book,stare out the window or do things that would entertain him for awhile.Then when he needed too, he would exit his room for a bathroom break or for meals.Even when he stayed out of his room to watch TV or grab a snack he still felt lonely.Or when his fratello would break into his room by himself or with his boyfriend, Ludwig (who Lovino found very Annoying and weird) he would either yell at the two until they left or just altogether shove them out the door.The same if when Ludwig's brother, Gilbert enters the room.He always made sure to lock the door after that.

It was weird to him when he found himself walking along a nearby beach at sunset.Although the view from his perspective was beautiful.The sun was embraced by strips of orange,yellow,red,purple and a dark shade of blue.Each colour blending in perfectly with each other while big fluffy clouds floated by the array of colours every now and then.Soggy brown sand was stamped with footprints as Lovino walked along the shore and the waves washed over his feet as he made his way to no destination.It was the end of the year holidays so Lovino didn't have to worry much about school and studying for now.He had already told his Nonno that he was going out for awhile and without saying where he left the house and made his way to a nearby beach.The walk was only twenty minutes long but he still managed to make it.

The sudden laugh of a person behind him made him snap back to reality after he had been caught up in his own thoughts.Taking a few glances behind him he say a tall, tan man who had gorgeous green eyes that sparkled with happiness talking to a smaller woman.She had light brown hair that reached her shoulders and swayed slightly as she laughed with him.The two looked so happy while Lovino himself had no one to laugh with.Looking ahead of him once more he started walking faster then before, making his way to a place along the shore.

Before he realised,he awoke in bed once more.The birds were singing their lovely songs outside while the sunlight struggled to make its way through closed curtains.Slowly,rising out of his bed and ruffling his chocolate brown hair he stared at the ceiling...and lay back down.Closing his eyes he remembered what had happened to him last night.He had woken up from a nightmare, the scariest one he had had yet and he cried.He cried all by himself as he snuggled deeper into his blanket.

Squeezing his tomato plushy that he had bought himself his cries faded as they turned into soft sobs and then silence.Thoughts of the dream and his loneliness disappeared with Lovino as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next day he found himself at the beach again.Walking along the shore with his shoes and socks in his hand, he looked down.He had watched the joyful faces of children as they built sandcastles or splashed in the water and the happy looks adults gave to each other.He just felt more alone.All he wanted was a friend,someone who he could talk too or someone he could hug when he cried.Of course he did have his Nonno but sometimes he felt a little uncomfortable and he felt annoyed with his Fratello at those times.But All he wanted was a friend.Why you ask?Its because he had none,either losing them along the way or being ignored.They often befriended him so that they could get even closer to his brother and then left,he hated that.Sometimes Lovino just hated himself for it.

As he glanced ahead he saw the same man from the other day come to greet him.He still had tan skin and gorgeous green eyes that sparkled with happiness.He felt himself blush a little as the other slung an arm around his shoulders and introduce himself.He realised that some people needed someone to love too...

And that someone was Antiono.

~Someone to Love (End)~

(A/N This is where I ask you if you like the story or not.Please review and tell me if there are any mistakes, if I wrote something wrong or if the translations are wrong.Thank you so very much! *AuthorChan bows*)

-•Translations•–

Nonno - Grandpa (Italian)

Fratello - Brother (Italian)


End file.
